Sexy story with a super hot twist
by theaverageamericanteen
Summary: NOT TWILIGHT. There are werewolves however in this strange hot story of love.


The full moon took over the sky. Like an all mighty powerful god watching over us. The night looms on when a Jet Black 67' Ford Mustang pulls up to the driveway of an ordinary house on an ordinary street. He approaches the door walking down the narrow winding path to house that is 2110 Vires Road. A man about 6' 4" steps out of the car. His tan face blends in to the darkness of night. He did not know why but for some reason he had a growing pain in his pants. As he approaches the door he scratches his groin not noticing that the door was opening. The man looks up and sees a brunette standing in the door frame wearing tight short shorts and a ragged white tank top barely containing her double D sized bra. A sudden gust of wind carelessly caresses her long straight hair. She opens her mouth as if to say something but then suddenly shuts it as if she is just showing off her huge mouth to the now horny 17 year old teen. Words slowly escape the girls pressed bright red lips.

"Hey you got my order sexy."

"Uhh…" The man stutters as the beautiful women bends over reaching towards the teen.

"Got an name?"

"Uhh… yah Dan." He uttered over whelmed by his growing erection.

"Why don't you come in Dan. Bring that steaming hot Pizza with you." She said raising her hand in a gesture at the door.

Dan followed like an obedient dog carrying the box of pizza in his sweaty hands. Within the house lay a mass of debris. Broken chairs with straps attached at their backs, littered the halls. Empty bottles of Samuel Adams piled atop side tables next to worn out, stained couches. A large chandelier in the center of the Atrium was the only thing in the room that was in somewhat good condition. Its brass arms reached out as if to batter anyone who walks into the house.

Dan set down the pizza on a coffee table located in the center of the room. Dan quickly darted his head around the room and the women quickly closed the door.

"I'm Christine." Said the women as Dan turned to stare blankly at her. "Care to introduce me to your little friend?" she said pointing at Dan's now full erection. Christine grabbed Dan's arm and pushed him down onto the couch.

"You…you don't wanna do this." Dan stutters.

"Oh trust me I do. A big muscle hunk like you. I fucking need it"

"I… I have to go."

"You are not going anywhere pizza hunk." At this point Christine locked the door. She turned to Dan.

"I want to fuck! RIGHT NOW!" Christine lunged at Dan's skinny jeans are ripped they off in a flash. Dan's boxers could no longer contain his erection and Christine pulled them off. Dan's 8" dick was now fully exposed and a pleased Christine smiled and slowly wrapped her tongue around Dan's cock. Dan moaned in pleasure at the warmth of her spacious mouth. So moist and wet.

"I love the taste of your Dick Dan! My pussy wants to get a try. Christine quickly removed her skinny jeans to reveal that she was not wearing anything under them. Dan wanted to have a go so he inserted his huge dick into Christine's small pussy.

"AHHH! AHHH" Christine screamed as Dan thrusted in and out of her vagina.

"Wow you are tight" replied Dan with a huge grin on his face.

Then something strange began to happen. Dan's 8" dick began to grow! Heading deeper and deeper into Christine's body. She began to scream at the top of her lungs but Dan was persistent on thrusting in and out as his erection even continued to grow

"PLEASE STOP" begged Christine.

"I can't it won't stop growing bitch!"

Dan's erection was now so large that it punctured the uterine wall and headed into the large intestine wrapping its way around.

"AHH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! STOP!" yelled Christine

Dan did not want to stop. He knew he was killing her and he did not care. In reality, Dan was a werewolf. Not an ordinary werewolf but one who had the ability to grow his penis as large as he wanted to. And so he did.

"I…I am warning you!" Dan screamed out. He began to sweat

_To be continued..._


End file.
